


Luck Be a Lady

by Kidhuzural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed as Female, F/F, First time trying to write f/f smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: Sam and Dean are cursed to have women's bodies.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Luck Be a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Wincestmas :)

“Why are my tits so small?” Dean complained loudly, looking himself in the mirror, palming his breasts and pouting.

They had been hit with a curse by a witch – fucking witches! – after Dean had made an obnoxious comment about the witch’s body. Sam had been furious with his brother – they had been together for a couple of years now, there was no need to hit on women just to pretend that they were anything but lovers.

And now, both of them with the body of the opposite gender, Sam had been ignoring his brother since the incident. Dean, however, was more worried about his looks than about finding a way out of the curse – although, Sam understood that his brother was checking himself up, but he hadn’t stopped complaining since then.

“It’s not fair.” Dean commented, turning around and crossing his arms – he was completely naked, and Sam continued staring at the book he had been doing research on to not look at his brother’s new and beautiful body. “You’re still tall as hell, and you have these huge boobs! I’m 5’5 now, if that, and look at this!” Sam did look then, and Dean was palming his breasts again, looking at them as if he had been betrayed. “I like big tits! Shouldn’t they be bigger?”

“Well, I prefer smaller breasts.” Sam commented in a low voice, almost as if to himself, but Dean heard it and instantly perked up.

“Oh!” Dean smirked mischievously. “Yeah? Why didn’t you tell me before?” Dean took the book out of Sam’s hand and sat on his lap. Now that he thought about it, Sam was actually the type of girl Dean usually liked – although, to be honest, he liked any girl, but as any other person, he had his preferences, and this body on Sam checked out every little box Dean liked. Now he started wondering if Sam would consider the same about Dean.

“Dean, stop thinking about sex and focus! We need to know how to reverse this spell.” Sam got the book back and tried getting Dean off of his lap, but Dean wouldn’t let go. “Dean…” Sam sighed, exasperated. “C’mon.”

“I know we need to find a counter-curse, but consider this: We can fuck first!” Sam had to close his eyes and count to ten – partly because his brother was getting on his nerves and partly because he was actually feeling around about the prospect of having sex with Dean in these bodies. It would certainly be something different for them, not to mention that it was probably wrong to want to have sex with a man while in the body of a woman. But then again, they _were_ brothers and they fucked, so there wasn’t a lot more that could be considered wrong that they hadn’t already done.

“Fine!” Sam said, giving his best bitch face to Dean, who was almost vibrating of excitement.

“Really?” Dean said, smile growing even bigger. “I thought it would take more convincing. I didn’t know you were so kinky, Sammy.” Sam was getting annoyed now, and he finally managed to get Dean off his lap so he could also take off his clothes. However, as he got up, Dean pouted again. “Why are you still taller.” He deadpanned and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean got to Sam’s shoulder like this – Sam had gotten shorter, of course, but he was still much taller than Dean.

“If you don’t wanna fuck, we can go back to doing research.” Dean instantly gave up on his annoyed expression. “Good.” Sam commented, leaning in so he could kiss Dean’s mouth.

Their faces didn’t change much – they got a bit rounder, softer, but Dean’s lips continued as succulent as before, full and inviting, as it had always been. The major differences were in their bodies. Aside from the breasts and genitalia, their bodies were curvier, although they still had well pronounced muscles from years of hunting and doing exercises.

Dean’s body seemed to be even more freckled than before, but Sam wasn’t going to check that now. Sam, on the other hand, still had large hands, and as he undressed, Dean’s eyes widened and Sam could almost feel his brother’s mouth watering at the sight of Sam’s naked body.

Sam’s breasts were, indeed, much bigger than Dean’s, and it was clear by his brother’s gaze that he liked the eyes of having big boobs to play with, put his hands and mouth on, and even lay his head on them. Sam, however, preferred Dean’s smaller breasts, his hands covering them easily, feeling all of them at once.

It was funny how different they and their preferences were, and even better was that they fit perfectly into each other’s type, regardless of the body they were in.

In no time, they were in bed, kissing each other’s smooth bodies, hands running at every inch of exposed skin. It was like their first times all over again, a world of possibilities to discover. As much as they were aroused, they still took their time; caressing, kissing, sucking, massaging… It was bliss.

These bodies were different, and they received pleasure in different ways, but it wasn’t more or less than the other, just different. Therefore, they spent a few hours rediscovering what felt good and what didn’t work as much.

Dean was particularly sensitive on his neck and thighs, while Sam’s breasts were the most sensitive. Dean spent far too long lapping, licking and sucking Sam’s breasts, massaging them and pinching the nipples, getting nice moans and groans out of Sam.

Sam did the same with Dean’s thighs, licking, biting and sucking at them and Dean would squirm and moan, and try to bring Sam’s face to the place where he’d get the most pleasure, but Sam took his sweet time before finally giving in and licking Dean’s clitoris and labia. Dean moaned loudly, squirming and moving his hips at every swipe of Sam’s tongue. It was far too good.

Dean’s orgasm took him by surprise, and he remained long seconds trying to catch his breath after the intensity of it.

Once his mind was cleared enough to reciprocate, Dean kissed Sam passionately, tasting himself in Sam’s mouth. He groaned and, as he worked over Sam’s breasts and nipples, he took his hand to Sam’s folds, caressing them softly at first and then entering him with a couple of fingers, his thumb moving as best he could over Sam’s clitoris in this position.

Sam was enjoying it, if his loud moans and whines were anything to go by. He held onto Dean with his hands, squeezing his brother’s arms, hips, thighs, wherever he could touch, tightly in an attempt to hold back his orgasm.

It didn’t work much, and soon Sam was coming, his orgasm also as intense as Dean’s had been. While Sam tried to catch his breath, Dean lied on his side, head pillowed by Sam’s breasts. When Sam came back to, he noticed Dean had fallen asleep, his blonde hair all over his face. Sam smiled, besotted with his brother as he was, and held him closer, deciding to sleep a little as well.

“Oh, shit!” Sam woke up with his brother’s swearing, and he soon sat on the bed, hand going under the pillow but finding no weapon.

“Dean?” Sam asked, blinking a couple of times to get the sleep off them, and then he finally saw his brother, in front of the mirror, his very male back turned to Sam.

“The curse’s over.” Dean mentioned, frowning, looking at Sam. Sam looked down at himself and noticed that, indeed, he had his regular body back.

“And why’s it bad?” Sam asked, clearly confused as to why Dean was – still – complaining.

“Because I wanted to have sex more times!” Dean huffed, going to the bathroom. “Well, I’ll go take a shower and jerk off.”

Sam watched his brother go before sighing and following him.

If Dean thought he was going to jerk off without Sam’s assistance, he was completely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy! :)


End file.
